


boredom

by crikadelic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, OzNz - Freeform, TRY AND STOP ME, its not mentioned, mixed Australia, mixed New Zealand, really - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, sorry i needed native girls, their names are Kylie and Kate, there's texting, these gyals are basically my OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crikadelic/pseuds/crikadelic
Summary: Meetings are boring, Kate is gay, the Aussie is cute.





	boredom

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is 100% a test welcome to my own personal hell, boys

The meeting was taking forever, as usual. Lise had spoken for an hour now about something relating to the EU, and Kate was getting bored. She allowed her gaze to drift around the table and found that most other people had stopped paying attention. Midori had made what looked like an entire zoo of origami animals out of Maria's unused notebook paper, Amelia and Madeline were playing paper football from their spots across from each other, Alice was scribbling furiously on a notepad (Kate thought she was taking notes until she saw her slide the book over to Marianne, who snorted and began writing her own note), Carmen had fallen asleep and was visibly drooling, Anya was knitting, and Fai-Li was distractedly brushing her hair. Everyone was bored out of their minds, then. 

 

_ You didn’t check everyone, _ the voice in the back of her head teased. The logical, more reliable part of her brain urged her to continue listening to Lise’s speech, but the meddlesome one persisted.  _ You didn’t check her on purpose, right? Just seeing her flusters you, but bro, you really like looking at her.  _ Logic piped back up with a solemn  _ this is about the EU, the state of Europe, not your infatuation with hot Australians. Pay attention to Lise.  _ For some reason, this couldn’t keep her from arguing that  _ hey, everyone is bored as fuck. Lise probably has her own notes. You just admitted to yourself you think she’s hot, and it’ll only take a second. You don’t even have to look at her face. _

The fact that she didn’t have anything to argue back with herself frustrated her greatly. The logical part of her brain had just indirectly told her that right now, her best option to not die of boredom was to ogle the fucking Aussie. Then again, she supposed it wouldn’t hurt. Her resolve was breaking, and she scolded herself for having this much trouble just _ thinking  _ about looking at Kylie. Christ. 

 

With that, she allowed herself to look at the rest of the table (read: Kylie. Or rather Kylie’s chest who the fuck is she kidding. This was a professional environment, why was she wearing the tightest fucking tank top she owned?). The girl sitting behind the  _ Australia  _ table card was stretching, probably in an attempt to pop something in her back. Gross. Still, she couldn’t help but guiltily trace the curves of her body, ending with following the line of her throat to her face. Her lips quirked to one side and Kate knew she’d been caught. Her face burning, she risked a glance up, and her eyes met Kylie’s. (How the fuck did someone even  _ get _ eyes like that? Like, yeah, they were immortal and had weird powers, but ho-ly shit who felt it necessary to give the personification of someplace like  _ Australia _ mismatched eyes that never wavered in their intensity? She could probably stare down a fucking army half-asleep.) Kate stuck her tongue out and looked back down to her lap. Her phone lit up not a minute later.

 

 

**kangaroo fucker:** c somethin u like? ;);) 

 

**you:** What the fuck are you on about now

 

**kangaroo fucker:** dont be like that, kiwi. i saw u

 

**you:** Can you stop being so vague all the time what the hell

**kangaroo fucker:** katieee dont even act like u dont know what im on about

 

**you:** Don’t call me that

 

**kangaroo fucker:** cut the shit kate i literally watched u check me out

 

**you:** You’ve got to be kidding me

 

**kangaroo fucker:** specifically my boobs. ur so gay an into me ‘salmost funny 

 

**you:** As if

 

**kangaroo fucker:** i wouldn blame u i AM a hot piece of ass lmao

 

 

Kate groaned, flustered beyond belief. This wouldn’t be so difficult if A) Kylie weren’t so forward with her flirting, B) Kate wasn’t so easily flustered, and C) if Kylie was wrong. Her confidence was a little scary sometimes, and it wasn’t even incorrectly placed. She was fucking hot and aware of it and some part of Kate was very attracted to it. (The meddlesome voice, it seemed, had taken over, and reminded Kate that she was also attracted to her ability to speak 10 languages fluently, catch sharks with her bare hands, and look good while sporting a muddy rugby jersey and a bloody nose.) After one last glance at Kylie, she pulled her notes back up and sighed into them.


End file.
